In prior art, as a badminton racket, there is known a badminton racket with a hollow frame formed in an oval shape and a hollow shaft that are joined provided with a T-shaped joint reaching inside the frame and inside the shaft. In such a badminton racket, firstly, a hollow member for forming the frame is bent circularly, and the joint with liquid adhesive is inserted to reach between both end portions and one end portion of the shaft. Then, a fiber reinforced plastic resin tape is wound on an outer periphery of a joining portion of the frame and the shaft for reinforcement, and then put in a die and heated and formed (refer to for example, Japanese Patent No. 2004-65862). Therefore, it is preferable that an inner diameter of the frame is formed sufficiently larger that an outer diameter of the joint so that the joint can be easily inserted into the hollow frame.